Old Enough to Play
by drcjsnider
Summary: It always feels great to get selected to play in the annual Weasley-Potter Family Grudge Quidditch Match. Sometimes, however, it feels great not to get selected, too. Hugo and Teddy.


**Title:** Old Enough To Play  
**Pairing:** Hugo/Teddy  
**Summary:** It always feels great to get selected to play in the annual Weasley-Potter Family Grudge Quidditch Match. Sometimes, however, it feels great not to get selected, too.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** graphic sex, language  
**Word Count:** 2258  
**Author's Note:** This project started out with emzlovesharry asking for Slash pairings she could draw and I suggested Hugo/Teddy. She came back and asked me if I felt like writing a fic to go along with her picture. I was a bit cautious since I have never written slash before, not even as a slash pairing, but then I figured 'what the hell' and decided to give it shot. Thanks to **queenb23more** for the fast and helpful beta job!

The first year Hugo was old enough to play in the annual Weasley-Potter Family Grudge Quidditch Match, he hadn't been picked for either team. He hadn't been too upset. After all, he was only thirteen and wasn't even on the Gryffindor team at school. Rose and Lily hadn't been picked either and they were both older than him. There was nothing to be embarrassed about he told himself and he trudged off to sit with the rest of the spectators. He could even grin when Teddy punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Better luck next year, squirt!"

The second year Hugo was old enough to play in the annual Weasley-Potter Family Grudge Quidditch Match, he thought he had a decent chance to make one of the teams. His cousin Dominique, who was pregnant, and her husband, who'd been hovering around her like a fly on a fresh pile of manure since the day she'd told him the big news, were both sitting the game out. With two spots open, Hugo was sure to get one of them. His hopes had been crushed, however, when Rose arrived at the Burrow dragging Scorpius Malfoy with her.

Rose announced that the two of them were a package deal, either they both got to play on the same team or neither of them was going to play. Hugo had hoped that his dad and his Aunt Ginny, who were the perpetual captains of the two teams, wouldn't cave into such an outrageous demand. He should have known better. His dad was desperate for a win after losing to Ginny's team for the last four years and no one could deny Malfoy's skill on the pitch. Scorpius and Rose had taken the two open spots, which meant Hugo was once again left on the sidelines.

No one on his Aunt Ginny's team, including Teddy, had been amused when Scorpius caught the Snitch less than twenty minutes into the game. Teddy had plopped down next to Hugo and Lily afterwards and started plotting about what untraceable hexes they could use to ensure that Scorpius didn't get to play in the grudge match the following summer.

The third year Hugo was old enough to play in the annual Weasley-Potter Family Grudge Quidditch Match, he actually made it onto his Aunt Ginny's team. He'd played beater alongside his Aunt Audrey and helped contribute to a crushing defeat of his dad's team. He hadn't been able to enjoy the win, however, because Teddy hadn't been there to help him celebrate.

Teddy and Victoire had separated two months before the match and Teddy had refused to spoil the event by showing up and making people uncomfortable. His not showing up and Victoire's wane expression and pale face took a lot of the pleasure away from what was usually one of the best days of the summer for Hugo. Therefore, as the rest of the family sat around exchanging stories about past Quidditch games, Hugo trudged into the Burrow, sat down at the kitchen table, and wrote Teddy a long letter telling him how much the entire family missed him.

The fourth year that Hugo was old enough to play in the annual Weasley-Potter Family Grudge Quidditch Match, he had no fears about not being selected. Not only was Dominique pregnant again, but Rose and Scorpius were in Italy on their honeymoon, and Lily was grounded from flying for the summer because she'd been caught with her hand down the front of Francesco Zabini's pants the week before school ended. In fact, if Teddy hadn't shown up and Hugo's uncle Charlie hadn't brought some bloke named Krum to the Burrow, they might not have had enough players to hold the game.

It has been a grueling match. They were in the air for over four hours. Hugo's uncle George had thrown his back out, his cousin Molly had gotten knocked off her broom by a Bludger, and Hugo ended the game with two broken fingers and a bloody nose.

"You're a mess, mate," Teddy told him as they talked toward the Burrow.

Hugo nodded. "I'll have Fred fix me up once we get inside."

"I can do it."

Hugo stopped and stared at Teddy. His hair was slicked back with sweat; his shirt clung to chest and stomach, and his mouth was quirked in a small smile. For the first time ever, Hugo was tall enough to look him straight in the eye. "Can I trust you?"

"Sure," Teddy smiled. "It's not like I can make you any uglier than you are already."

Hugo chuckled. "I have it on good authority that my face is quite attractive."

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "You have to beat the birds off with a stick back at Hogwarts?"

"Something like that," Hugo muttered, feeling his face heat up.

Teddy smiled and flicked his wand toward Hugo's face. There was a loud 'crack' and Hugo yelped in pain. "Fuck!"

"Don't be a baby," Teddy laughed.

"You could have warned me it was going to hurt."

"You would have tensed up and been left with an indentation in your nose that no healer could have ever removed."

Hugo frowned. "I can't tell if you're lying or not."

"It's a rare gift," Teddy replied with a grin. He held out his palm. "Now let me see your fingers."

Hugo hesitated.

"I promise it won't hurt this time."

"It isn't that," Hugo replied, his voice trailing away.

"Hugo…"

"Alright, alright, have a go at it," Hugo grumbled, placing his hand in Teddy's.

As soon as their skin touched, Hugo felt a jolt of something deep in his gut. His head jerked up and looked into Teddy's face. He was shocked to see Teddy staring back him, looking as stunned as Hugo felt. Hugo wet his lips and looked back down at his fingers. "Are they bad?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"What? Oh… no. They aren't bad at all." Teddy passed his wand over Hugo's hand several times until the pain was gone. "Make a fist."

Hugo did and then flexed his fingers several times.

"Good as new," Teddy stated softly.

Hugo nodded. He felt like he should take a step back, but he didn't want to break the connection with Teddy.

There were several seconds of awkward silence and Hugo couldn't – wouldn't – make eye contact. Eventually, Teddy cleared his throat, turned on his heel, and headed toward the Burrow.

The fifth year that Hugo was old enough to play in the annual Weasley-Potter Family Grudge Quidditch Match, neither he nor Teddy was picked for a team. All the usual players, as well as James' new girlfriend, Lily's boyfriend, and Krum were all clamoring for spots. In some odd twist of fate, he and Teddy had ended up on the sidelines as everyone else mounted to play. "This stinks!" Hugo groused, stomping off into the woods.

"Wait up," Teddy called, coming after him.

Hugo slowed slightly, but he didn't turn around and he didn't bother to hide his anger.

"You know there are worse tragedies in the world than not getting selected to play in the family Quidditch game."

"That isn't the point," Hugo said angrily.

Teddy reached out and gripped his shoulder tightly. "What is the point?"

Hugo turned around and took a deep breath. "The point is that I enjoy playing and that I'm never going to be any better than I am now, but that doesn't matter because Aunt Audrey will make Dad's life hell at the Ministry if she doesn't get to play and Roxanne will cry and George will stop giving Ginny free anti-wrinkle potion if he and Angelina aren't selected. There is way too much nepotism and favoritism involved in the player selection process. My dad is a bloody captain and I still don't get picked. I'd have a better chance getting on a team if I was fucking Krum than I do now."

Teddy laughed. "I doubt you could get him away from Charlie."

Hugo felt his ears go red and his throat clench up. "I don't want Viktor Krum."

Teddy blinked rapidly and for several seconds looked serious. Hugo wanted to reach out to him but couldn't get his arm to move. Teddy finally shook his head and smiled. "I forgot that someone like Krum wouldn't interest a bloke who is so attractive to all the birds at Hogwarts."

"There haven't been any birds at Hogwarts."

"None?" Teddy frowned, his eyebrows close together.

"One… maybe two. But it was just an experiment, me trying to figure out what I really wanted."

Teddy nodded as if he understood.

"What happened between you and Victoire?"

"Nice way to change the subject," Teddy replied, with a slight edge to his voice.

"I have a right to know."

"What?"

"S-she's my cousin. I want… I need to know what happened."

"Half the fucking wizards in England are your cousins, but it doesn't give you the right to know a damn thing!" Hugo's eyes widen in surprise as Teddy's hair turned a bright orange. "I put up with interference from Bill and your grandmother and even from Dominique, but I'll be damned if I'll put up with it from you."

Hugo grabbed his arm before he could turn completely away. "Please, Teddy."

Maybe it was wistful tone of Hugo's voice, but Teddy's anger quickly subsided. "It wasn't any specific event. Neither of us knew exactly what to expect when we got married. We were too young. It was more like playing house than having a real grown-up relationship. When we did grow up, we quickly realized that both of us wanted more than the other person had to offer. We probably would have figured it out a lot sooner if we hadn't been so bloody determined not to disappoint the family."

Hugo didn't say anything for several seconds. "Do you still worry about it? Disappointing the family?"

"Yeah," Teddy admitted with a half-grin. "I'm not sure that I'll ever out grow that concern."

"But you did it once. Surely, you could do it again."

"I don't understand."

"You disappointed them already. Once the first disappointment is out of the way, the second shouldn't be as difficult."

Teddy laughed. "Why do you think I'm on the verge of disappointing them?"

"Because of this," Hugo stated, as he gripped Teddy's face between his hands and kissed him forcefully.

Jerking away, Teddy's eyes were wide open in surprise. "Hugo?"

"I've wanted to do that for three years. I knew there was no way it could happen back then. You were married to Victoire and you saw me as a kid. But things are different now. I'm no longer a kid, you are no longer married, and I want you more now than I ever have before."

"Hugo…"

"Please, Teddy."

And then without either of them thinking about moving, they were in each others' arms, mouths locked, bodies pressed tightly together, hands everywhere. Within minutes, Hugo's shirt was off and his trousers were around his ankles, and Teddy was kneeling in front of him, sucking on his cock and fondling his bollocks. It took all of Hugo's willpower not to grab Teddy by the hair and fuck his mouth roughly. But this wasn't just about getting off; this was something much more important.

With a deep groan, Hugo stepped back and broke contact. He sank to his knees in front of Teddy, kissed his eyelids, nuzzled and nipped along his jaw, and sucked on his earlobe. Teddy sighed softly. "You do that really well." Hugo grinned before kissing him again hungrily.

As he felt Teddy's hands slide across his bare chest, down his back, and up his arms, Hugo could finally take it no more. He yanked off Teddy's shirt, pulled down his jeans and pants, and pushed him into the tall grass. Then he was on top of him, inside of him, his body moving against Teddy's. It wasn't soft and smooth. It was rough and hairy, hot, and taunt with muscles and passion. Hugo was more turned on and excited than he'd ever been in life. He pulled Teddy up slightly, not only to change the angle – to drive deeper and harder – but also so he could grasp Teddy's cock and stroke it in time with his thrusts.

All too soon it was over, and they were both lying on their backs with their eyes closed, panting heavily. Hugo knew he should say something. He'd been the aggressor and if he didn't want this to be a one-off, he needed to be the one to speak. But he doubted his tongue was working properly and his brain certainly wasn't clear enough to make a successful argument for why Teddy should want to see him again. He took a deep breath and decided to give himself another five minutes to calm down.

As a breeze cooled the air, the sound of the family Quidditch game could be heard in the distance.

"Still upset you didn't get chosen to play?" Teddy asked, a smile in his voice.

Hugo opened his eyes and turned his head towards Teddy. He was struck by how relaxed Teddy's features were. Even when not trying, Teddy was a beautiful man. Finally, Hugo shook his head. "Naw, I'm not upset at all. I think I had a much better time hanging out with you than I would have had on the pitch."

Teddy laughed, linked his hands behind his head, and stared up into branches of the trees that stretched far above his head. "Yeah, me, too."

The End


End file.
